It's Only a Minor Obsession, Really
by Kit Moreau
Summary: M just in case. Guy learns the hard way why to never take walks in the woods alone. Onesided KarelGuy, MattGuy. This means shonen ai, people. You've been warned.


Hellos! It's been a while since I've actually posted anything on here… but eh, whuteva. I wrote this a while ago and just haven't gotten around to putting it up.

But now it's up, because I've got a friend who likes Karel/Guy and this was as close to one as I have. XD

:3 Carry on, carry on.

………

The mist hung lazily around the inn where Eliwood's Elite were having a small victory celebration. Nothing too big, just a few drinks and some music, but it was better than the regular after-battle nights where everyone simply dropped into bed. They had just arrived in Ostia, and both of the lords had become uncharacteristically sullen and silent. Lady Lyndis had proposed a party in the hopes of raising their spirits, but Castle Ostia was undergoing some cleaning after the group had securely trounced Denning and his men. They had settled for an inn on the outskirts of Ostia, famous for its soft beds and saucy serving girls, so that the noise wouldn't wake any sleeping citizens.

The wooden door of the inn creaked open, throwing a beam of bright orange light out onto the slate-colored nighttime grass. The light also illuminated a few trees from a nearby forest. A small, tired figure shuffled out the open door and towards the forest.

Guy hadn't drunk much- only a small glass of wine that, in an unnatural show of civility, his master had brought him. As Karel had handed him the glass, something within his yellow eyes had sparked and a small smile crept across his face. Something didn't feel right about that, but Guy blamed it on his tension after the recent battle. As he started feeling what would normally be the effects of several glasses, he tried to search out Master Karel and ask him what kind of wine he had been given. The master had disappeared, he learned, early on in the party. He had hoped some fresh air would help to clear his head a bit, and the innkeeper had informed him of a small path leading through the forest in a wide arc. The walk would probably take him half an hour, more if his condition continued to worsen. He had left word with Lady Lyn of where he would be, and about how long he would take.

His mind already starting to muddle up, Guy scanned the area for the start of the trail. It was a small beaten path with the plants cleared away and he found it easily, even in his current state.

He had half-walked, half-stumbled down the path to where he couldn't hear the music or see the lights from the inn. He wished he had brought a torch, to scare away the shadows that danced around him. Some appeared to be threatening him, some guiding him down the trail. The path in front and behind him was a tunnel of gray-blue leaves and flitting shadows. He gripped the small blanket he had brought and threw it over his shoulders, drawing it tightly around him in the hope of shielding him from his own creeping fears. He yawned loudly.

A twig snapped. Guy's hand instinctively flew to his side, where his sword would normally be had he not left it on his bed in the inn. With a groan, he dropped his arms to his sides. He peered into the darkness, searching, all signs of his previous stupor banished. Something moved.

"Wh-who's there?" He whispered, and then repeated it louder. "Who's there!"

"Don't be afraid, it's only me…" A voice behind him hissed. Guy shivered as he felt the warm breath against his vulnerable neck. Something was familiar about that voice... Guy tried to place it, but the stupor had returned and his body felt like there were lead weights attached to his arms and legs. "Don't struggle, now..." Guy grimaced and cried out as he felt his arms wrenched backwards and tied together behind his back with something coarse, probably rope.

"Wh-what are you doing? That hurts! Stop! Stop..." His words trailed off as he was forcefully turned around to look into the eyes of his attacker. "M-master Karel...?"

"Don't speak." Karel prevented Guy from being able to disobey by shoving him against a tree and forcing their mouths together. Guy's yells were swallowed by his master, and the only sound that the smaller Sacaen could make was a confused, frightened whimper.

-----

Matthew descended the stairs of the inn, the jingling of the treasures in his pocket audible over the rising din of the party below. He had spent the last hour testing his theory that, while his recent promotion to assassin negated his ability to steal in battle, his ability to steal outside of battle was still in perfect working condition. And the inn had some very sorry locks. He grinned and imagined what Guy would say when he was informed of Matthew's success. 'Matthew, you know stealing like that isn't right! Return it all! Please?' Sacaens and their blasted justice never quite made sense to the crafty former thief. He scanned the crowd, wondering where Guy was and just how drunk he had managed to get in the time it took Matthew to snitch a few valuables. He was anticipating a chance to annoy the little swordmaster. Unfortunately, the green-haired man was nowhere to be seen.

"Lady Lyndis! Lyn! LYN! There you are!" Matthew waved down the Sacaen- who was dancing with a now-much-happier Hector Ostia- and pulled her aside. "Lyn, have you seen Guy? I haven't seen hide or hair of him since I left to- since the party started."

"Oh, Guy? I talked to him a little while ago..." She paused to think for a moment. "He told me he wasn't feeling well, and he was going for a walk. Thought the fresh air would do him some good. Can't remember how long ago it was, though... twenty minutes, maybe? I can never keep up with the time at parties like this..."

"Thanks. Have fun, er… _trying _to dance." Matthew bobbed a quick bow and slunk towards the exit, eager to find- and annoy- his target.

-----

Guy's sash had fallen to the ground, his open shirt exposing bare chest to the hungry hands of his attacker. He could feel Karel's hands wandering all over his chest, exploring every part of the skin with rough strokes, and running across his stomach. He tried to jerk backwards, out of the older man's grasp, but he only succeeded in knocking his head against the tree behind him. His headband fell down over his eyes, drowning him in darkness and adding to his terror.

In the darkness, he was only aware of the roving hands the dashed across his torso. The hands pushed his shirt back farther and let it fall down to his wrists, where it hung limply over the rope that bound him. The hands traveled down to the clasp on his pants, fumbling with it and trying to open it.

Karel's mouth was still against his, the other man's lips working furiously, hoping for the slightest opening. When Guy felt the hands tracing below his stomach, he gasped and gave Karel the opening he was so longing for. In a moment, Karel's tongue was inside Guy's mouth, testing, tasting. Guy whimpered; his mind was muddling up on him again, despite his efforts to stay awake enough to fight back.

Guy felt Karel pressing down on the waistband of his pants, trying to push them down further. Then the hands were up near his face, stroking his neck and tracing his collarbone. Karel was pushing against him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and soaking into his headband. He was gasping for air, trying to expel the intruder from his mouth so that he could breathe. His head was spinning.

_Help... someone help... make him stop..._ Guy was praying, hoping that someone would think of him and come to check on him, and knowing that everyone was engrossed in their party.

Karel's nails dug into his shoulders, drawing a fresh gasp. _Help..._

A yell, and Karel was wrenched forcefully away from him. Guy was vaguely aware that his prayers were answered, then his head cracked sharply against the ground and he knew nothing.

-----

Matthew was wary as he walked the trail through the woods. While he was pretty sure there were no more morphs around, one could never be too prepared for enemy attacks. Especially if one made a living out of doing things that most people considered 'wrong.'

A muffled sound, a light rustling of cloth, caught his ear. Perhaps Guy hadn't gotten as far as Matthew had thought he would. The assassin tilted his head in the direction where the sound had come from and strained his ears, then took off towards the source. All of a sudden a solitary walk in the dark seemed like a very bad idea.

The scene Matthew came upon was not the one he expected. Karel had Guy pressed against a tree and the smaller swordmaster didn't seem to be enjoying himself very much.

"YOU BASTARD!" Before he could completely comprehend what he was doing, he had drawn his killing edge and leapt toward Karel. His shoulder collided with the swordmaster's side, and the dark-haired man was knocked away from Guy. As Karel slid across the ground, Matthew could see Guy fall onto his knees, then pitch forward and bang his forehead against the ground. He didn't move.

Another wave of anger rushed over the assassin as he turned to face Karel, who was struggling to his feet.

"If he's dead... you'll be next." Matthew's spare killing edge spun out of its case and into his free hand. Karel was breathing hard, his robe hanging open and his mouth turned up in an animal grin.

"If he is dead, and I am dead, the blames falls to you. After all, who would take the word of a thief?" He hissed, his voice shaking a bit. Matthew tensed up, his swords flashing at the ready.

"You son of a bitch..."

"...am I, really?" Karel laughed, an echoing sound that sent chills up Matthew's spine. "We'll see about that. Soon, little thief. Very soon." He grinned again, his face twisting into a malicious mask. "You may very well rue this day, my little thief. Rue the day you meddled in the affairs of the Sword Demon." Karel growled, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously. Matthew tensed himself to spring, but Karel whirled around and disappeared into the underbrush, leaving behind his echoing laughter.

Matthew rushed over to the prone form of the young swordsman, his hands shaking- from what, he wasn't entirely sure. His breath was coming in short gasps as he sheathed both killing edges and knelt beside Guy. He reached out a hand to take his pulse, to check for life, and even in his unconscious state, the swordmaster pulled away from his touch and whimpered.

"Shh... Guy, it's only me, Matthew. I won't hurt you... Karel's gone..." Matthew's words seemed to sooth the young man, because Guy didn't shrink from him when he untied the coarse rope around his arms and gently, very gently went to roll him over on his back. "I won't hurt you... not now... and not ever..." Matthew straightened the Sacaen's clothes, a softness in his eyes that, if he had been seen, he would have nearly died of embarrassment before admitting he even cared what happened to the other man.

As he pushed the swordsman's headband back to its place, he growled softly at the redness around his eyes, the traces of tears on his face, and the angry red marks on his wrists that remained after the rope has been removed.

He retrieved the discarded sash and found the blanket that Guy had brought, and carried them both over to the unconscious swordmaster. He tied the sash around his own waist for safekeeping, then wrapped the smaller man up in his blanket and lifted him into his arms, easily.

Matthew sighed as Guy snuggled his face into the assassin's chest. The teller man looked at the figure in his arms and his jaw tightened; Karel wouldn't get away with this.

Guy made a small noise, something between a whimper and a purr, and Matthew looked down at him again. For now, revenge could wait. First, he must tend to the unconscious man in his arms.

………

This has been the product of too little sleep, too many books, and listening to The Who's "Behind Blue Eyes" FAR too many times (don't ask why that song makes me think of Karel/Guy and almost!rape.).

I do have other chapters planned for this, with more Matt/Guy and Obsessive!Karel, but if ya'll prefer this as a one-shot, then let your voices be heard.

But please review. :3 Because life in the padded room can get a little lonely sometimes.


End file.
